


Above and beyond

by C_L_Mercer



Series: Orginal work [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, F/F, teacher student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_L_Mercer/pseuds/C_L_Mercer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara is caught in a awkward situation between a friend and her teacher, who happens to be her teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above and beyond

I sit on Kate's desk. I always do at these events. It wasn't my first time doing this, but it was everyone else's. I tried to give them advice, but Kate had it down. It obviously wasn't the first time she had told people what to say. While she was out of the room I was in charge. No one had been in for a while. We only had about an hour left before we could leave and people were getting restless. Kate had already suggested that Kelly and Suzi should go. They were no longer any help to us. They had sat in a corner for the past hour texting their boyfriends. I think Kate was getting frustrated by their inability to be apart from them for more than an hour and a half. When they eventually left I saw a smile I haven't seen for a while. So there's just the three of us. Kate went to her office just a minute ago. Jeremy sat with a face like thunder at his desk."Sup?" I try to ask in a way that doesn't intrude.  
"Nothing." Unconvincingly, he shrugged. I heard the faint tapping of heels coming up the corridor.  
"J, what's up? If you wanna go you can. If you're tired or whatever. She won't mind. We can hold the fort."  
"I'll stay, It's just Kate!" The heels tap stopped outside the door, far enough away for them to have turned into the next room. I had a sinking feeling that, that wasn't the case. So, I cleared my throat softly before I spoke again.  
"Kate?" I tried to sound surprised, questioning him.  
"Yeah, I'm lying to a lot of people rn. Saying she's this great person and teacher, when really, she's just a bitch."  
"She's a bitch?" I suddenly get defensive. How dare he? That's my... my girlfriend and I can't even defend her. I hate this.  
"Well yea. She's always picking on us. Just because I got A*s in my GCSEs. She picks on you too just cause you did it last year."  
"No, she asks randomly. She picks and chooses certain people every so often, but never picks on people. Maybe if you haven't been paying attention, as a warning. You could get her in trouble with that. Seriously, What is it that makes her a bitch?"  
"I don't know. Why do you care anyway?"  
"I care because it's people like you that make people feel like shit. Does it make you feel better about yourself? What is it though? You wouldn't call her a... a... I can't even say it, without having a reason."  
"Her teaching." He spits out finally.  
"HER TEACHING? YOU CALLED HER A BITCH BECAUSE SHE'S A LITTLE UNSURE OF HERSELF? ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU ARE, I don't even know." I close my eyes and breathed slowly, trying to calm down.  
"Get out. I'm serious Jeremy. I want you out." Kate states softly. She seems upset. I can't open my eyes in case she has that kicked puppy look.  
"Kate... I'm so..."  
"I don't want to hear it. OUT!" I hear him huff and leave. The door slams which makes me jump. 

A few seconds later, I open my eyes. She looked like she was about to cry. I wanted nothing more than to swoop her up into my arms and whisper in her ear telling her everything is okay. She walked over to me, sitting on her chair. She ran both hands over her face, sniffling softly, then carrying on through her hair. She smiled that sad smile, the one I first saw when I said we couldn't be together because it's too risky. In that moment I knew what she was thinking. She knew it was going to be okay, and so did I. 

For a while we sat silently. Neither of us dare speak. Neither trusted out own voices. I knew I had to make the first move, but I felt so guilty. I didn't want to Say anything though. There was only one thing, I could think of. Only one thing I needed to say. I lifted my phone off the desk. I unlocked the phone slowly, and press on the alias: Heather Anderson.

[I'm so sorry baby, I love you. I wish you didn't have to hear any of that.]

I hear the beep in her pocket. She leans back in the chair lifting her hips. My eyes fixed on hers. I bite my lip feeling myself unable to stop staring at her. She smirks as she takes out her phone. She has the cutest smile on her face. 

[not ur fault babe. i love you too. n i luv driving u crazy ;) ]

[you text like a 12 year old girl. staph. and you are not driving me crazy. but i'm gonna call my mum. I can't wait to get you in bed later hehe.]

[get me in bed? what u gonna do?]

[I'm gonna squish your face into my boobs, kiss you a lot, and make you forget about silly haters.] 

[Oh so not fuck me until i can't thing str8t?]

 

With just 20 minutes to go, I begin to put things away, little to Kate's liking. That is of course that was before I began to lean over the front desks. The skin tight jeans clung to my arse with vengeance. We saw a few teachers leave. It felt like we were the last two in the whole college. It felt peaceful. I had to break it. "So we're all sorted. Ma knows that I'm going home. I'll see you later, if I'm okay to get off?"  
"Of course you are. I'll see you soon." 

I was only about 15 minutes down the road before a car stopped beside me. I smiled as the window cracked. Although I knew who it was, I still felt my stomach doing somersaults. "Wanna ride?" I open the door and get in as quickly as possible. I slam the door, leaning over to Kate. I grab the back of her head pulling her in to a kiss. I hated this sneaking around but once we were in her car, alone, everything felt perfect.


End file.
